Regret
by Crazybird101
Summary: Pre-An unlikely Bond. Randy is in distress and Johnny offers a way to help him. But it's a decision that Randy would soon regret in the future. SLASH. AU. NOTHING TOO MA.


**...**

**Da *BLEEP* am I thinking? **

***Sigh* I have decided to write a Randall/Johnny one-shot. BUT DON'T WORRY! There won't be any descriptive MA parts.**

**This is connected to my An unlikely bond fic, but it's a MU au. Meaning the reason why Randall joined ROR and stuff will be completely different. For this who have read chapter 8 of An unlikely bond, you'll probably know what this is about :/**

**If you are a Johnny or Randall fan, but you hate or are uncomfortable with them as a SLASH pairing. Please click the back button NOW. **

**Yes, their will be language and OOCness as well. **

**Flames will be used to roast sausages **

**I do NOT own Monsters University T-T **

**X.X**

Randy hadn't know how long he had been sobbing in bed. Curled up just above the covers, the young lizard sobbed quietly. His plan wasn't working. Now Mike won't even talk to him any more. Another sob escaped Randy when he remembered seeing him hanging out with Sullivan.

Sullivan...

Randy clutched his blankets tightly as a feeling of rage towards the blue monster curled its ugly face inside him. Its was all Sullivan's fault for getting Mike expelled in the first place. He had lost his first friend because of that bastard. But the hate was soon replaced with sorrow before the young lizard cried softly again. Just then he heard his door knob slowly twist and the door opening slightly. The lizard yelped quietly when he felt something gently touch his fronds. He closed his eyes tightly when he realised he was being pulled into someone's lap.

"What's wrong, little one?" Johnny murmured.

Randy whimpered. Feeling embarrassed that the ROR president was seeing him like this. He waited for the part where he would either yell at him or hit him for crying like a baby. But it never came. Instead he gently brushed his fingers against the sensitive fronds slowly. Causing Randy to whimper.

"Tell me what's the matter?" the purple monster whispered.

Randy swallowed and looked up at Johnny. His face wet and eyes blood-shot from all the crying he's done for most of the evening. Without thinking, he blurted out everything that he saw today. Stopping in some parts just to cry a bit before continuing. Johnny listened to the young lizard while stroking his fronds gently. Once Randy was done he immediately buried his face into Johnny's ROR sweater and sobbed. Surprisingly, he didn't push him away.

"Is there anything else?" Johnny asked.

Randy sniffed. "Y-Yes." he said shakely before looking up, "I-I'm not h-happy. I-I just don't f-feel h-happy." he whispered.

A soft smile appeared on Johnny's lips as he gently played with one of Randy's fronds. "I can help you," he said quietly, "But I'll understand if you don't want to..."

Randy shakely looked up at the older monster, his glasses slightly wet from the tears. "H-help me." Randy said shakely, clinging to Johnny's sweater as if his life depended on it. The young lizard didn't even flinch when he felt the monster scoop him up and carried him out of his room and down the hall to his own. Luckily the other ROR members were in their own rooms doing their own thing. Once inside, Johnny immediately closed and locked his door before drawing the curtains. He then placed the lizard gently on his back on his bed.

Randy felt exhausted due to all of his crying. He didn't even notice when Johnny had stripped his himself of all his clothing. When really it was only his sweater. Randy didn't even flinch when he felt his glasses begin removed.

Johnny licked his lips slightly as he stroked Randy's bare, smooth, chest. A shiver shot down his spine when realized just how smooth he was. Randy, who was actually dazed from all the crying he's done, didn't notice when Johnny suddenly pressed his lips against his.

Johnny kissed deeper until he was caressing his tongue with his own. Playing with it gently before pulling back. Randy took a few deep breaths before exhaling slowly, having never been kissed like that before. Maybe on the cheek by his mother but that's it. Johnny then kissed his neck softly before moving to shoulder, where he kissed softly. He then bit down, his sharp teeth actually penetrating the scaly skin and sinking into his flesh. Randy gasped sharply as the pain started to course through his body. Johnny then pulled his fangs out and soothed the area with some licks or kisses and then sucking it gently.

His blood...tasted sweet.

Johnny licked his lips of any remaining blood before kissing Randy again. This time Randy kissed back, wrapping his first pair of arms around his neck and his second pair pulling him closer. Johnny smiled and kissed deeper, caressing the young lizard's abdomen gently. Randy pulled away, moaning quietly, and nuzzled the older monster's neck. Johnny took one of Randy's fronds into his mouth and sucked it gently, causing Randy to shiver when he bit it.

"J-Johnny." Randy whimpered shakely, "I-I don't think I'm ready for this..."

Johnny purred and stroked the young lizard's cheek gently with his thumb. "It's going to be okay." he purred softly. Randy then clutched onto Johnny's shoulders, inhaling sharply at the penetration.

"I-It hurts..." Randy whimpered, small tear droplets leaking out of the corner of his eyes from the pain.

"It's okay." Johnny whispered as he pulled in and out of the virgin, "It always hurts at first..."

Randy whimpered even more, tears now streaming down his cheeks at the unrecognized pain that was coursing throughout his body mixed with a sense of pleasure. Johnny nuzzled his neck gently in an attempt to calm him.

During the course of the hour, Randy's whimpers and Johnny's demanding growls were the only things that filled the room. Soon Randy's whimpers turned into shaky moans as his body slowly got use to the feeling of someone entering it. A cruel smirk suddenly appeared on Johnny's lips when he decided to have a little fun.

"Say my name." he purred.

"J-Johnny..." Randy whispered.

"Say it _louder_." Johnny growled demanding, digging his sharp nails into Randy's shoulder, causing a bit of blood to come out.

"J-Johnny." Randy whimpered quietly.

"_Louder_." Johnny growled, feeling close to releasing.

Randy suddenly started gasping for air, feeling a build up in him.

"Johnny!" he moaned loudly before crying out in pain as he released for the first time.

Johnny smiled softly, seemingly pleased before moaning as he released inside the young lizard.

Randy was shivering in the aftermath, breathing slowly as he slowly came back to his senses. Johnny collapsed beside him, huffing as the pleasure coursed through him. He then turned to Randy and kissed his neck.

"Well?" he whispered, licking the droplets of blood off his shoulder. Randy whimpered in reply. Feeling weak from the experience and on the verge of breaking down. Why did he do this to himself?

Johnny kissed his lips passionately before pulling the lizard closer. Randy layed his head on Johnny's heaving chest, wet from all the sweat that dripped down. The monster smiled softly before closing his eyes. In a matter of seconds, he fell into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile in his arms, Randy cried quietly. Regretting the decision he had made.

End.

**X.X**

**:/**

**I'M SORRY ALRIGHT!**

**I didn't want to make Randall suffer I really didn't. But I wanted to show how their "relationship" began before An unlikely bond. But this is basically one of the things he told Mike in chapter eight. There's more, but I'll spare you guys the suffering by saving them for next time.**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**

**Crazybird101 is now taking flight! *flies away***


End file.
